<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Consequences by Helen_scram</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540500">Unexpected Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram'>Helen_scram</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, almost horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Guy of Gisburne reaps the fruits of the sheriff’s overconfidence and addiction to everything exclusive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timeline: immediately after the events of episode The Children of Israel, series 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гизборн проснулся, ощущая некоторую тяжесть на руке и чье-то согревающее бок тепло. Он явно спал не один. «Сара», — подумалось с облегчением. Значит, их неприятное расставание оказалось всего лишь ночным кошмаром. Хорошо! Гай потянулся обнять ее и чуть не заорал. Уютно пристроив темноволосую голову ему на плечо, рядом тихо посапывал Высокий шериф Ноттингемский Роберт де Рено.</p><p>Гай зажмурился, досчитал до десяти, и снова открыл глаза. Нет, ничего не изменилось, а он, честно говоря, надеялся, что ему привиделось спросонья.</p><p>— Срань Господня!</p><p>Шериф завозился, прижимаясь сильнее, и недовольно буркнул:</p><p>— Гизборн, замолчите и дайте поспать. И хватит дергаться, лежите спокойно.</p><p>Гай послушно затих. Но мысли, в отличии от тела, не желали подчиняться и метались в голове, словно птицы в силках. Пугало, что он совершенно не помнил... подробностей. Но, возможно, это было к лучшему. Достаточно самого знания, что он впал в грех содомии. Святые угодники, да ведь придется исповедоваться! Представив выражение лица аббата Хьюго, Гай вздрогнул и громко застонал.</p><p>— Да что ж такое, — де Рено приподнялся на локте и вдруг, оглядевшись, завопил: — Гизборн!!! Что происходит?! Объяснитесь немедленно!</p><p>Гай шумно сглотнул.</p><p>— Милорд, я... я не знаю, как сказать...</p><p>— Хватит мямлить! Ну?!</p><p>Гай выдохнул, собрался и выпалил:</p><p>— По-видимому, мы переспали, милорд. То есть, я Вас...</p><p>Де Рено выпучил глаза.</p><p>— Что-о-о?! Ты уверен?</p><p>Гай вспыхнул:</p><p>— Ну а как иначе-то? Не вы же меня в самом-то деле! Э-э-э... Гмм... Простите, милорд.</p><p>— Это претензия, а, Гизборн?</p><p>Гай физически чувствовал, как шериф внимательно изучает его. Потом его губы тронула легкая усмешка:</p><p>— Мне кажется, я понял, в чем ваша проблема. По-моему, вы совершенно ошалели из-за отсутствия регулярной половой жизни. То, не успеваю я отъехать, тащите в замок какую-то сомнительную компанию, то бегаете по лесу, как удравший от хозяина пес, и я должен вас ловить. Видимо, мне придется серьезно вами заняться еще и в этом аспекте.</p><p>Де Рено соколом взглянул на своего помощника. Гай, вдруг ощутив себя «целью», напрягся.</p><p>— Милорд?!</p><p>— Успокойтесь, Гизборн. Оставим пока будущее и вернемся к прошедшей ночи. Допустим, вы правы, и мы действительно... гм... занимались, м-м-м... любовью. Не надо так краснеть, это же ваше собственное предположение. Но почему у вас, а не у меня?</p><p>— Я не знаю, милорд. А разве это важно?</p><p>— Разумеется. Если мы вспомним это, то поймем все остальное.</p><p>В коридоре раздался приближающийся топот и истошный вопль:</p><p>— Караул! Мой лорд Гизборн! Беда! Сэр Гай, вставайте! Лорд шериф пропал!</p><p>Дверь распахнулась, и в нее ввалилась целая толпа из челяди и стражников. Увидев своих лордов в одной постели, они застыли, вытаращив глаза и разинув рты. Каждый походил на жену Лота. Гай резко вскинулся:</p><p>— Вон отсюда!</p><p>От его крика они ожили и попятились. Теперь на их рожах играли гнусные понимающие ухмылочки. Уходя, старый камерарий шерифа ткнул локтем в бок капитана стражи, и Гай явственно услышал:</p><p>— А наш-то ого-го еще! Завалил-таки вашего!</p><p>Де Рено откровенно развеселился:</p><p>— Ну что, Гизборн, вы по-прежнему настаиваете, что минувшей ночью именно вы были... э-э-э... главным действующим лицом? Глас народа, знаете ли...</p><p>Он не успел ничего сказать в ответ, как из коридора донеслось ликующее:</p><p>— А я говорил! Так что гони два пенни, Том! Эх, надо было на шиллинг спорить...</p><p>Гая словно кипятком обдало. Он рванулся было к выходу:</p><p>— Запорю мерзавцев!</p><p>Де Рено удержал его за плечо:</p><p>— Ну-ну, Гизборн! Какой вы все-таки нервный. Вам действительно не помешает хороший половой акт. Нет-нет, не сейчас. Сейчас я, пожалуй, вернусь в свои покои. Возможно, там я пойму, почему мне пришла в голову странная идея посетить вас, а не вызвать к себе. Забавно все же, что я ничего не помню из прошедшей ночи.</p><p>— Нужно послать за врачом, — твердо сказал Гай.</p><p>— Для вас или для меня?</p><p>Гай промолчал. Он принял решение не поддаваться на провокации и игнорировать оскорбительные выпады.</p><p>Прибывший эскулап долго ощупывал и осматривал шерифа, заставлял открыть рот, оттягивал пальцами веки, прикладывал ухо к груди, веля то дышать, то не дышать, цокал языком, кивал головой, а когда де Рено уже готов был в ярости вытолкать его взашей, важно объявил, что, по всей видимости, тот страдает сомнал... короче, снохождением.</p><p>Гай с шерифом переглянулись и хором потребовали разъяснений. Врач был вовсе не прочь поговорить и, раздуваясь от гордости, заявил, что еще в университете Оксфорда, своей alma mater, он уделил серьезное внимание изучению этого редкого недуга, так что во всей Англии никто не разбирается в нем лучше.</p><p>— Ну?.. — нетерпеливо перебил де Рено. — И что же это за недуг? В чем он выражается?</p><p>— Ничего особенного, мой лорд шериф, — пожал плечами врач, — страдающий им человек может вставать и ходить, не просыпаясь, а когда приступ закончится, продолжить свой сон в любом месте.</p><p>— И все?! — от облегчения Гай готов был пуститься в пляс. — Он только пришел ко мне и лег спать дальше?</p><p>— А вы полагаете, что с вами был совершен акт сексомнии?</p><p>— Акт чего? — от обилия свалившихся на него незнакомых терминов у Гая звенело в ушах.</p><p>— Сексомнии. Говоря понятным вам языком, наш лорд шериф трахнул вас, пока спал. Желаете, чтобы я вас осмотрел?</p><p>Наглому лекаришке хотелось свернуть голову, однако Гай снова сдержался.</p><p>— Нет нужды. Вернемся к лорду шерифу. Раньше с ним ничего подобного не случалось. Отчего же вдруг сейчас?</p><p>— Пока не знаю. Не было ли вчера какого-либо происшествия, могущего послужить толчком?</p><p>И тут Гай понял. Ну конечно! Во всем виновата дьявольская книга еврея-ростовщика, раскрыв которую, шериф впал в неистовое безумие. Выслушав его предположение, врач покивал с достоинством:</p><p>— Да, по всей видимости вы правы. Что ж, я смогу оказать высококвалифицированную помощь. Нужно будет принимать териак. В этом случае есть надежда, что приступы снохождения постепенно станут реже, слабее, а затем исчезнут вовсе. И, разумеется, ночью лорда шерифа необходимо окружить заботой и вниманием. Только таким образом будет возможно нейтрализовать действие еретической книги и добиться излечения.</p><p>Тут де Рено решительно закончил прием.</p><p>— Вам все понятно, Гизборн? Забота и внимание. Надеюсь, вы справитесь.</p><p>— Да, милорд.</p><p>— Проводите врача и возвращайтесь, Гизборн, — скомандовал шериф. — Мне нужно ваше мнение.</p><p>Выполнив указание, Гай ждал получения распоряжений на день, но де Рено внезапно объявил:</p><p>— Вы поможете мне выбрать ночную рубаху, Гизборн, которая идет мне более всего. Мне хочется быть понаряднее во время своих сонных похождений.</p><p>— Сейчас, милорд, сейчас, — засуетился камерарий. — Среди нового белья у вас есть прекрасная рубаха, тончайший византийский шелк! Думаю, сэру Гаю понравится.</p><p>Дать подзатыльник старому дураку не поднималась рука: он всегда был добр к Гаю. Оставалось только гневно сверкать очами, что явно забавляло де Рено.</p><p>И Гизборн сбежал. Прихватив с собой солдат, имевших семьи и поэтому уходивших ночевать домой, а значит, еще не слышавших о происшедшем, он отправился патрулировать окрестности.</p><p>Вернувшись по наступлении темноты, он застал в своей комнате двух служанок, которые, хихикая и перешептываясь, возились у его кровати. Гай потрясенно наблюдал, как они расправляют роскошные атласные простыни, взбивают подушки, встряхивают легкое, как пушинка, меховое покрывало. Заметив его, одна из них подмигнула ему с развязностью, свойственной личной прислуге, допущенной в спальню:</p><p>— Не извольте беспокоиться, милорд, подготовим постельку в лучшем виде.</p><p>— Вон пошли, — сквозь зубы проговорил Гай, швырнул на великолепно убранную кровать шлем и кольчужные перчатки и, печатая шаг, отправился в главный зал.</p><p>— А, вот вы где, — встретил его довольным восклицанием де Рено. — Я уже начал беспокоиться: вдруг мой недуг заразен, и вы бродите где-то в лесу, ничего не помня.</p><p>— Милорд! Я не понимаю, что происходит.</p><p>— Замолчите и садитесь уже, Гизборн. Вам надо подкрепиться.</p><p>Потягивая вино, шериф с хищной улыбкой посматривал на него поверх кубка. Гай внезапно почувствовал себя очень неуютно и лихорадочно попытался вспомнить, есть ли на его двери засов или хотя бы крючок. Нужно было срочно пригласить плотника. Словно прочитав его мысли, де Рено произнес, поднимаясь:</p><p>— Пожалуй, пора готовиться ко сну. Ступайте к себе, Гизборн. И не вздумайте запираться. Вы же не станете подвергать риску мою безопасность. Не думаю, что необходимо напоминать вам о рыцарском долге. Доброй ночи!</p><p>Это стандартное пожелание почему-то отозвалось в ушах погребальным звоном.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>